I'll Keep You Warm
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Coran needs to make repairs for the Castleship, he lands them on a Tundra planet covered with snow and ice. While everyone else is excited, Keith is a little hesitate to join because he doesn't like cold weather. But Allura helps convince him to join everyone which leads to a little hand holding of their own in the end. A Kallura one shot. Read & Review!


I'll Keep You Warm

When Coran said he needed to make a stop to repair the Castleship, nobody thought he would stop on a tundra planet. The globe was icy blue and was covered in snow capped mountains and powdered fields of soft snowflakes. Everyone onboard immediately got excited to see snow since they left Earth and they all started to get ready for an afternoon of play time. All except Keith and Allura, who both had reserved looks on their faces when it came to the blanket of white fields in front of them.

"I'm not really a snow kinda guy, so I think I'll just stay on the ship and train." Keith stated as he started to turn away from the rest of the team. But before he could make it out into the hallway, Allura caught his arm.

Keith looked back at her with a surprised look on his face. "Princess?"

"What's wrong Keith?" Allura asked with concern. She gazed deep into his eyes and he felt like he couldn't hide anything from her as long as she held eye contact with him. "You seem a little tense."

The Paladin shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. It's just that I don't do cold weather. Especially snow."

"Is that because you live out in the desert?" Lance asked as he helped Pidge put on her winter jacket, the zipper had gotten stuck and he was helping her fix it.

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Come on Keith, it'll be fun! It'll be a new experience for the both of us!" Allura pleaded with him. Her eyes sparkled with a need to bond. "We've never had this sort of weather on Altea, so we're in the same ship!"

The rest of the team focused their gaze on Keith as they all banded together to get the Red Lion Paladin onto the planet. Keith felt uncomfortable with everyone starring at him so he finally gave in and gave a deep sigh. "Fine."

So after he had gotten into his winter clothes, Keith walked out of the Castleship with the rest of the team with the sole mission to have fun while Coran fixed the ship with Shiro. Who offered to stay aboard to help him with the heavy lifting and metal work.

"So this is space snow huh? Not that different from Earth's snow." Pidge exclaimed as she rolled a small snowball in her hands as Lance snuck up behind her. She turned around to see him with glob of snow in his arms as he dropped it over her head. She gave a surprised yelp as it covered her body.

Running away laughing, Lance had tears in his eyes as Pidge angrily ran after him with her own snow glob. Hunk joined in on the action and it became a free for all. Keith went by his lonesome and went out to explore the area not too far away from the ship. He had discovered a frozen pond and he was almost tempted to see if it'll hold his weight when he heard Allura walk up beside him.

"What're you thinking about?" Allura questioned as she gazed out at the lake with him. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Keith sighed and stretched out his arms. "Nothing really. I just needed some peace from those guys right now."

"Aren't you going to join them?"

"I will. This is the calm before the attack." Keith chuckled as he knelt down and touched the icy surface of the water. "I wonder if it's solid enough to walk on."

Allura raised her eyebrow at him. "You're not thinking about walking on that ice while not knowing what's underneath are you?"

"Watch me." Keith stood up and gently placed one foot onto the surface to test the stability, once he saw that it was stable enough he placed his other foot onto the surface. Allura shook her head and face palmed.

The Red Paladin took a few steps forward and he was soon a few feet away from Allura as he looked like a newborn dear on ice. Trying desperately to keep his footing.

"Now what're you going to do?" Allura asked as she chuckled at his bumbling expressions on his face as he tried to move around. "Gonna put on a show?"

Keith grinned back at her. "Maybe."

That's when the others showed up and saw what he was doing on the lake. Lance immediately wanted in on the action and joined Keith to battle it off with him. Except once he was on the ice he was in the same bumbling position as Keith was. Which led to a hilarious duet of slips and wiggles.

"I could watch this all day." Pidge laughed as she leaned against Hunk and wiped away a tear of joy.

Allura nodded her head in agreement. "Me too."

But things took a turn for the worse as they heard an ominous crack in the ice. Keith and Lance looked at each other, still as corpses. They didn't want to make a move in fear that the ice would break even more underneath their shifting weight.

"Help. Us." Lance pleaded in a small voice. He did his best not to move around too much as Keith was visibly sweating.

It was too late. The ice cracked and the two Paladins fell into the water, Allura did her best not to crack even more of the ice as she went out to pull them out of the water. Once she had them both, she ran back to shore and Hunk helped her by carrying Lance in his arms as Pidge helped her carry Keith. Once they were onboard they wrapped them up with blankets and made sure they didn't catch hypothermia.

"Nice going Keith." Lance grumbled.

Keith sneezed and looked over at him with a deadpan expression. "Right back at ya."

Before a fight could breakout between them though, Allura sat down beside Keith and wrapped her hands around his. Keith could feel a blush rising to his cheeks as he looked up at his Princess with widen eyes.

"I'll keep you warm Keith." Allura said sweetly as she chuckled, "You look as pale as a ghost."

Pidge sat down next to Lance and wrapped her own hands around his as Hunk hugged his best friend in a bear cuddle. "Thanks guys." Lance said as he smiled at the two of them.

While holding his hands, Allura felt how strong they were and she realized how big his hands were compared to her own. "What's wrong Allura? You look shocked."

Allura shook herself from her trance to realize that Keith noticed her focusing on his hands and she found herself blushing. "I-It's nothing!"

Keith raised his eyebrow and was about to ask another question when Coran walked in with Shiro covered in grease. "The repairs are almost complete- _WHAT HAPPENED?_ "

So while Allura went on to explain what went on outside, she kept her hands wrapped around Keith's as she continued to share her body heat with him. All the while making his heart feel like it was about to burst from his chest from her warmth.


End file.
